


The Charming John Watson

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, His life through his lovers, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, POV Third Person, love life of John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wonder why Dr Watson was called 'Three Continents Watson', come with us and find out from the parties concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charming John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Multiple POVs. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks for my quick beta **Author notes** This wass my first entry for For JWP 2013 Prompt #5: 'Three Continents Watson.': We know that two of them are Europe and Asia. But what is the third, and why was Watson there? Tell us!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know about John Watson, he's a charmer. He was the captain of the rugby team, and was very fit, with eyes that shift in colour, and that smile! Some might say he's a little short, but he had always been popular, caring, and so cute. He is also clever and an insufferable flirt, but when he is with you, he gives you his full attention. It's flattering enough to make you blush ... so really how can anyone blame you for falling for him? 

 

Or How couldn’t you envy the luckiest one, that senior girl, her hair was red fire; she was the one who took his virginity. She made a terrible mistake and left him. When she realized her error after she left for Uni, she came back for John's rugby practice sessions and all through his A levels. And when John wasn't with a girl, she took him to a café with smiling eyes, to look for a new opportunity to win him back. She was madly in love with him and John would ask her politely about her life, but they never were together again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, John became a sight to see, a man to behold. He left for uni: a doctor-to-be, the new captain of the university rugby team, an intelligent charmer with a sure smile in every corner of his soul. He was a flirt already, but he was never vain; he exuded self-confidence, along with a dark edge in his eyes and in the way he would take your waist - never forceful, but strong and somehow dangerous, even if you don't understand why. John was cute and caring with his partners and girlfriends, the lucky ones. But even if you were just a friend he gave you his attention, his eyes were only on you. And when you were in his arms that attention was all-consuming, you felt that you might combust from the emotions deep in his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Watson was not only charming, fit young man, but also a practicing doctor. He had experience and self-confidence, and he was known for being an amazing lay. But seeing him from afar you can't fully grasp what his gentlemanly demeanor and that captivating attention he offered might do to you. You are lost, lost after perceiving that dark side of him that you couldn't identify, but was nevertheless there, making you feel adventurous at his side. He could call you again, and if he would, there would be probably a date with flowers and everything because he was a rare ship in an ocean of self-absorbed twenty-somethings.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watson entered the royal academy and get out as a Lt Watson, young, patriotic and handsome. The first thing you thought was that he was a little short, but he was a doctor and now a soldier, both in his own right; that alone was interesting.

 

You were there at the boring party of the embassy with all those white idiots, and when you were introduced to Captain and Doctor John Watson and looked into those brown – no, blue; deep blue eyes - you couldn't stop. He smiled at you, full of confidence and meaning. He was so smart and funny and you knew how dangerous he was, not only because he was a soldier ... because he was supposed to be a doctor, right? No, this man was darker but not evil in any way. 

 

He was a flirt, and you could see that he was experienced lover; then he casually touched your arm and his gold skin along with your ebony one felt so right. You fell under his spell and you didn't want to fight it; you even flushed a little, like you were seventeen again. After that unavoidable night, he gave you a kiss on the head and thanked you for what he did to you, and you wondered... might it be possible for you to see John Watson ever again? But you know that being an embassy aggregate for Zambia will not last long in with the war at the doors, but maybe in some years you can do earn a position in the embassy in England. Who knows?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the army, his colleagues loved him; medical personal and soldiers both. The female soldiers and nurses hoped to have a chance with 'Three Continents Watson', the only doctor in many years who hadn't taken his commission as a doctor. As a Captain in the lines of fire, he acts as medic while the captain of his force, able to give orders with blood around him. He is dangerous, he is smart, he is capable in battle, and he also cares greatly for his men. Only new arrivals could let him pass without a glance; they don't know a what a good thing Watson is. Let them ignore him; this gives you your chance before the new ones start to line up.

 

Every army woman and man eventually learns he is an awesome lay.

 

“Why?” asked an American boy who really looked at him but did not see.

 

“The legend speaks to more than the amazing sex; it is how his caring shows in everything he does. He always wants his partner to feel taken care of and pleasured, even more than himself, and that is priceless. Neither of you are really looking for a real relationship, but that awesome weekend, day, night, time spent together will be the best of your life.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything changed after the shot. It was as if half of John Watson died in Afghanistan, along with his men.

 

Anna his first love had cried even if she didn’t known in the north of England.

 

Ginny, Henry, and Lauren cried, in their respective hospitals and clinics.

 

Clara and James cried for him too.

 

The Zambian Aggregate of the embassy couldn’t sleep that night.

 

The nurse from Iraq, nor Bill, nor Susan, nor Li could sleep either.

 

Because “Three Continents Watson” had died that day, in a way.

 

The nurses and doctors took care of him, as John had taken care of them, but his eyes were lost. They sent him home when they had done all they could do, hoping the right soul for John Watson would find him soon, before death did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John returned to a world that was not his anymore. He was broken and damaged, his confidence was gone, his smile too. But the prayers of three or four continents were with him and he found an old friend. Not an ex-lover, but John was good with his friends too, and Mike knew exactly what John needed; he had heard Ginny crying that night at his side. So he took him to Saint Bart’s, to meet Sherlock Holmes.

 

The other half of John’s soul was not a she; it was a mad, handsome man, with black messy curls, alabaster skin, and grey eyes. He was as lost as John was, but neither of them noticed this fact at all for a while.


End file.
